Erkenntnis
by Stygian Ivy
Summary: Der Hintergrund eines Charakters und sein Bewegen sich gegen Harry zu entscheiden.


Ich habe diesen OS gefunden und abgestaubt. Ich kann mich entsinnen, dass ich ihn mal hinsichtlich eines Wettbewerbs geschrieben habe.

RS: neu

Genre: dark/romantic

Titel: Erkenntnis

Hogwarts.

Mit seinen endlosen Gängen, die alle in die Dunkelheit führten. Mit jedem Abzweig, den man nahm, geriet man näher dem Ende und mit jeder Entscheidung, die man fällte, ragte der Tod über dem Tun.

Du bist unwürdig, unwürdig, unwürdig.

Doch diese langen Gänge verlockten zum Rennen, um besser sehen zu können, um vom jetzigen Standpunkt wegzukommen. Der Boden war hart und unnachgiebig, wenn man fiel und erschütterte Mark und Bein und doch war er beruhigende Realität.

Und auch die Wände, kalt und Stoff behangen, wie sie den Rücken stützen, von hinten Deckung gaben, wenn man zu ihnen kroch. Nicht mehr die Kraft hatte zu stehen. Ja, sie gaben auf ihrer unverrückbaren Weise Trost. Murmelten dann sanft und leise die Worte, die man ihnen entgegengeschrieen hatte.

Die bewohnten Bilder ihr gegenüber wurden Sammelpunkte mancher Personen, die die Köpfe zusammensteckten und tuschelten. Einige starrten sie an, andere zeigten mit dem Finger auf sie.

Du bist unwürdig, unwürdig, unwürdig.

Die Knie zitterten und ihre Hände hinterließen einen klammen Eindruck, als sie fahrig sich die nassen Wangen wischte. Die Haare waren von Tränen verklebt und bildeten einen dichten Vorhang, als das Gesicht vor Reue gesenkt wurde, vor Scham es gewagt zu haben Schwäche zu zeigen.

Schließlich war sie eine Parkinson.

Es wurde erwartet, so viel erwartet.

Das Wasser unter ihr war glatt und schwarz in der Nacht. Die kleinen Boote glitten schwerelos über den See, näherten sich dem gewaltigen Schloss, dessen Lichter hell und einladend waren.

Das Mädchen vor ihr war ihr unbekannt, sie hatten kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Nur schwach wurde sie von dem matten gelben Licht von der Laterne, die vorn am Boot befestigt worden war, angestrahlt. Doch momentan bannte ihr Blick nur eines: Hogwarts.

‚Unsere Tochter in Hogwarts! Ich bin sicher, dass sie-'

Die Mutter verstummte, als sie ihren Mann sah. Ernst starrte er Pansy an. Bedrohlich wandte sich sein Körper in ihre Richtung, sie befürchtete das schlimmste, sah, wie die zarte Haut ihrer Tochter bleich wurde, als er seine Stimme erhob:

‚Wehe, du kommst nicht nach Slytherin', bohrte sich jedes Wort in den kleinen Leib.

Sie probierte entschlossen und standfest zu wirken, so wie es ein Parkinson sein musste, doch innerlich zitterte sie wie Espenlaub.

‚Wehe, du kommst nicht nach Slytherin!', wiederholte er sich rasender, als ob sie etwas entgegnet hätte. Der Zorn gefror in seinen Augen zu kaltem farblosen Eis, dass sich um zwei gefühlslose schwarze Löcher zusammenzog. ‚Jede, und ich betone: JEDE Generation unserer Familie war in Slytherin, wie es sich für Reinblüter gehört.'

‚Ja, Daddy.' Sie wusste es, schon als sie ganz klein war, hatte sie das gewusst und es war ihr genauso wichtig wie ihrem Vater.

Seine Augen wurden ganz eng. Sie wusste auch, dass er sich immer einen Sohn gewünscht hatte, damit der Name nicht ausstarb, ja sie wusste es.

‚Brichst du mit dieser Tradition...', er verlor sich in Gedanken, was er dann tun könnte, wenn diese unvorstellbare Schande tatsächlich eintreffen würde.

‚Nein, Daddy.' Ihre Stimme war fest und dünn wie Draht.

‚Ich erwarte, dass du nach Slytherin kommst, Pansy.' Das S ihres Namens zischte aus dem Mund ihres Vaters und schnitt in ihr Gesicht.

‚Ja, Daddy, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen.'

Sie hatte noch nie so viel Menschen in einem Raum gesehen. Hunderte von Gesichtern waren ihr zugewandt, als sie zum Dreibein ging. Tausende von Augen starrten sie an, als sie sich setzte.

Hämisch kam ihr jede Mimik vor, schadenfroh warteten alle ab, in welches Haus sie zugeordnet wurde. Schwarze Massen bildeten unruhige Wogen, die sich krisselten und in drei Gängen brachen.

Hier würde sie keine Freunde finden, keiner würde sie verstehen. Außer vielleicht... Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf den rechten Tisch mit dem Haus, dessen Wappen silbern und grün ihr beinahe schon heimatlich vorkam.

Und in dem Moment beschloss sie etwas. Ihr Blick löste sich nicht mehr vom Wappen, von der Schlange, die sie an das gezischte S in ihrem Namen erinnerte. Der zerfledderte Hut kam ihrem schwarzen Schopf immer näher. Sie hatte entschlossen, dass sie-

SLYTHERIN!

Kaum hatte der alte Zaubererhut ihren Kopf berührt, war die Entscheidung gefallen und mit diesem Wort flammte Erleichterung in ihr auf. Warm und wohltuend floss sie durch ihre Adern und sie wusste: Hier war sie zu Hause.

Ihr Vater verlor kein Wort darüber.

Kurz nach dem Unterricht war der Gemeinschaftsraum voll von Schülern jedes Jahrgangs. Einige machten Hausaufgaben – ihre über das Papier huschenden Federn verursachten ein nie endendes kratzendes Geräusch im Hintergrund.

Pansy war geschafft vom Tag. Das Rezept für den Alraunentrank war schwierig und anstrengend umzusetzen gewesen. Zudem war ihr ihr erster Versuch misslungen. Den Blick von Professor Snape würde sie wohl nicht so schnell wieder vergessen. So hatte ihr Vater sie angesehen.

Sie schaute sich im Raum um und betrachtete jedes einzelne Gesicht. Ihre Augen wanderten zu einem besonders hässlichen Geschöpf ihres Erachtens.

Der für sein Alter zu kleine Junge saß in gekrümmter Haltung da. Sein Rücken hatte sich schon zu einem Buckel versteift, auf dem durch dessen ausgemergelten Körper die Wirbel zackenartig abstanden.

Der Hals war lang und knickte unnatürlich am Adamsapfel ab, um eine aufrechte Position des Kopfes durch den Buckel zu ermöglichen. Die Augen spiegelten unverholende Neugier und sarkastische Gedanken wider.

Doch sprach man den unscheinbaren, stumm vermuteten Erstklässler an, wurde er rot. Er zog dann seinen widerwärtigen Hals wie eine Schildkröte in seinen Körper, die Augen starrten einen von unten an und aus dem Mund kam nur unhöflich leises Gestotter heraus.

Gesindel. Er war Gesindel. Er verschmutzte dieses Haus! An ihn hatte die Ehre zu leiden, da die anderen mit dem Fingern auf ihn zeigen und meinen konnten: Seht ihr, so sind die Slytherins!

Es war schon ihre Pflicht allen zu zeigen, was sie von ihm hielt. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes ging sie auf ihn zu. Er konnte ihr nicht gefährlich werden, schließlich hatte sie schon ein Jahr mehr Erfahrung.

‚Schildkrööteee', rief sie gedehnt. Einige im Umkreis verstummten und schauten sie an. Sie funkelte den Jungen an. ‚Verschwinde von hier, du entwürdigst diesen Gemeinschaftsraum.'

Einige lachten auf, keiner konnte ihn leiden. So glaubte sie jedenfalls. Es musste so sein.

Sie drehte den Kopf und sah Draco umgeben von Crabbe und Goyle. Er hatte das Ganze beobachtet und auf seinen Lippen hatte sich ein belustigtes Grinsen verirrt.

‚Was ist das für ein Zeugnis? Du hast kein einziges Mal Ohnegleichen!'

Sie schaute auf ihre Füße. Sie hatte wirklich hart gearbeitet, um so gute Noten wie möglich zu bekommen. Sie war eine Parkinson, zwar war ihr Geschlecht nicht so mächtig wie das der Malfoys oder der Blacks, dennoch war sie reinblütig.

‚Es tut mir leid, Daddy.'

‚Wenn das nächste Zeugnis auch so schlecht ist, dann...'

‚Ich werde mich verbessern, Daddy', antwortete sie, bevor ihr Vater erläutern konnte, was er machen würde. Die Worte würden schmerzen.

Doch am meisten schmerzte sie der Blick aus seinen kalten grauen Augen, der sie strafte.

Diese Hermine Granger, dieses Schlammblut, glänzte in jedem Fach. Sie musste es mit ansehen, hatte zu viele Stunden mit ihr. Immer war ihre Hand oben, immer wusste sie die Antwort und hatte ein Lehrer sie erst einmal rangenommen, leierte sie ein ganzes Schulbuch runter.

Diese Hermine, immer umzingelt von dem Wiesel und Potter, wie sie selbstsicher durch die Gänge der Bibliothek stolzierte. Pansy hatte sie schon oft dabei beobachtet. Sie gab sich nachts große Mühe, den Stoff sich einzuprägen und Hermine merkte es sich anscheinend schon beim ersten Lesen.

Wann immer sie nur konnte, griff sie Hermine an, um sie wieder auf den Boden der Realität zu bringen. Sie war garantiert nicht das Schulgenie! Nicht dieses Schlammblut!

Sie ging den Dreien hinterher zu Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Nun unterrichtete sie auch noch dieser Tölpel Hagrid darin. Wie sollte sie da gute Noten bekommen? Ein Halbriese ist sicher nicht in der Lage ihre Leistung kompetent einzuschätzen.

Mit halbem Interesse hörte sie Hagrids Anweisungen über Hippogreife zu, denn sie schienen so unsinnig, dass sie nur von ihm stammen könnten. Verbeugen? So ein Quatsch!

Doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit stieg augenblicklich, als sich Draco dem Vieh näherte, auf dem zuvor Potter geritten war. Sie bewunderte seine starke Erscheinung, sein selbstsicheres Auftreten. Ja, Draco Malfoy war ein echter Slytherin.

Die folgenden Momente ließen ihr Herz stehen bleiben. Es stockte auf der Stelle, gefror zu einem Stein. Ungläubig sah sie, wie der Hippogreif Draco angriff, mit dem Schnabel auf ihn einhackte. Draco fiel... Sein Gesicht totenblass. Sie sah es in Zeitlupe. Jede einzelne Sekunde war minutenlang.

Und noch während das geschah, wünschte sie Seidenschnabel den Tod auf den Hals. Geköpft sollte es werden, für die Anmaßung Draco Malfoy anzugreifen! Sie würde davon ihrem Vater berichten. Dieser Gedanke verblich jedoch im selben Augenblick.

Sie besuchte Draco oft auf der Krankenstation. Sein Zustand schien sich nur schwer zu bessern. Besorgt fragte sie jedes Mal nach seinem Befinden, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf, hielt mit seiner Hand den bandagierten Arm.

In dieser Zeit sprachen sie oft und lang miteinander. Erst Madam Pomfrey musste zu aus dem Krankenflügel rauswerfen.

Und eines Abends, kurz bevor Pansy gehen musste, berührten seine Finger die ihre. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sie... Zufriedenheit. Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus, ein Gefühl, welches sie bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht gekannt hatte. Noch nicht einmal bei ihrer Einschulung. Sie schaute auf und er lächelte sie an.

Sie lächelte zurück.

‚Ich bin zur Vertrauensschülerin bestimmt worden', berichtete Pansy stolz.

Ihr Vater schaute nicht vom Magischen Propheten auf. Seine Ignoranz traf sie zutiefst. Sie sackte in sich zusammen.

‚Und in Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst habe ich nun Ohnegleichen...', fügte sie schwach hinzu.

Der Vortrag ihres Vaters war lang und böse gewesen, wie schon viele Vorträge zuvor. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie der Repräsentant der Parkinsons in Hogwarts war, war sich bewusst, dass sie Tag für Tag die Ehre ihrer Familie verteidigte.

‚Du bist unwürdig!', entfuhr es ihm und seine Worte brannten sich tief in ihr Herz.

‚Ja, Daddy.'

‚Pansy?' Dracos Arm bot ihr an sich unterzuhaken. Sie waren unbeobachtet.

‚Ja?', fragte sie, während sie in seinen hellgrauen Augen versank. Im Groben ähnelten sie die ihres Vaters, doch trotzdem unterschieden sie sich sehr stark. Während die ihres Vaters leblos waren, strahlten Dracos vor Energie.

Er wusste, was er wollte und er wusste, was er war. Er stand für seinen Namen, so wie sie nie für ihren stehen konnte, wie es ihr Vater wollte.

Du bist unwürdig, unwürdig, unwürdig.

‚Möchtest du meine Partnerin auf dem Ball sein?', wisperte er ihr entgegen und sie strahlte ihn an. Sie traute sich ihn zu umarmen. ‚Ja!', sagte ihr Herz.

Die Schritte zum Haus gingen schwerfällig, als ob sich ihre Beine weigerten, sie dorthin zubringen.

Dabei hatte sie gute Nachrichten, aber würde ihr Vater diese als solche empfinden? Würden ihn diese Neuigkeiten als rationaldenkender Mensch zufrieden stellen?

Sie sah ihn vor ihrem inneren Auge dasitzen, ungläubig dasitzen, verstummt und dann... sah er sie an und seine Augen waren mild und er... lächelte.

Er lächelte, ja, er soll lächeln! Vielleicht würde dieses Lächeln alles wieder gut machen, alle Wunden heilen, alle schlimmen Worte vergessen machen. Sie liebte ihn doch...

Oder?

Ihre Mutter war nicht da, stellte sie etwas enttäuscht fest, dennoch war sie ihres Vorhabens entschlossen. Sie suchte das Arbeitszimmer auf, durchschritt die durch überfüllte Bücherregale engen Gänge. Dort eingebettet war die verschlossene Tür.

Dieser Raum sonderte sich von den anderen ab. Seine Wände bestanden aus Stein mit den Eigenschaften von Trockeneis. Sie absorbierten jedes Gefühl und sobald sie eintraf, hörte sie die geflüsterten Worte:

Du bist unwürdig.

Sie konnte ihnen nicht entkommen, sie drehten sich sie verhöhnend im Kreis, zogen mit ätzenden Fingern an ihren Haaren, an ihrer Kleidung.

Sie trat ein und erblickte ihren Vater. Der Vater las, was sie sehr erstaunte, den Klitterer. Auf dem Titelblatt schaute ihr Harry Potter entgegen. Angewidert wand sie den Blick ab.

Als ihr Vater sie vernahm, schaute er auf, erwartend, doch seine Mimik sagte ihr, dass er sich nicht viel erhoffte. Ähnlich einem Jahresbericht empfand sie diese Prozedur. Doch würde sie nicht von sich aus erzählen, würde das negativ interpretiert werden. Schließlich hätte sie was zu verheimlichen.

Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, all ihre Hoffnungen. Das entsprach doch seinen Vorstellungen, seinen Wünschen der Reinblütigkeit.

‚Daddy', sprach sie ihn an, nicht wissend wie sie das am klügsten formulieren sollte, diese Worte waren so wichtig, beinahe alles entscheidend...‚'Ich verkehre mit Draco Malfoy.' Sie schellte sich, das klang zu neutral, das könnte auch heißen, dass sie mit ihm Zaubertränke hatte.

Doch er schien sie noch nicht einmal gehört zu haben und plötzlich erkannte sie, dass er nicht ihr gegenüber wenig Hoffnung gezeigt hatte sondern dem Artikel, den er zuvor gelesen hatte.

Er warf ihr die Zeitschrift vor die Füße. Seine Stimme war so kalt wie seine Augen.

Der Lord ist zurück.

Der Zug ratterte dahin, das Ruckeln empfand sie als angenehm und einschläfernd. Sanft spielten ihre Finger mit Dracos Haar. Seidig weich fühlten sie sich an.

Ihre Gedanken wiederholten seine persönlichen Worte. Hastig waren sie geflüstert worden, als sie kurz allein gewesen waren. Er war also Todesser... Und nicht nur das, schwirrte es ihr im Kopf herum, er hatte auch einen Auftrag. Niemand durfte davon wissen. Doch jetzt schon lastete diese Aufgabe schwer auf ihn.

Dennoch trug er es mit Fassung. Stark und stolz ging er dieser entgegen und das bewunderte Pansy sehr. Sie alle spielten ihre Spielchen, alle besetzten mehrere Haupt- und Nebenrollen im selben Stück, doch er schaffte es am besten.

Und da war noch etwas, was er ihr gesagt hatte. Umschmeichelnd waren die Worte zu ihr gedrungen. Er schaute sie kurz an, sie blickte hinunter. Beide blickten sich im stummen Wissen an.

‚...und dann wirst du meine Frau.'

Ein Malfoy weiß, was er will.

Doch er weiß nicht, was kommen mag.

Dunkel und leer streckten sich ihr die Gänge entgegen. Draco war nicht mehr bei ihr. Wann hatte es angefangen? Gab es überhaupt einen Beginn, oder war es das, was man Schicksal nannte?

Lange Zeit waren sie nicht Hand in Hand durch die Gänge gewandert. Eine endlos lange Qual für sie. Tage, Wochen, Monate waren vergangen und es gab keinen Lichtblick. Er war nun ein Todesser. Natürlich musste er von der Bildfläche verschwinden.

Und somit auch von ihrer Seite.

Sie stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hand, der mit der Zeit immer schwerer geworden zu sein schien. War das denn noch alles Wirklichkeit? Das Gesicht von Hogwarts hatte sich so drastisch geändert.

Die Figuren in den Gemälden lachten über eine Bemerkung. Sie hörte ihre dünnen Stimmen nur aus der Ferne, kaum etwas drang zu ihr außer ihre schmerzenden Gedanken. Jeder einzelner war ein Messerstich ins warme Fleisch. Jeder Schnitt kostete sie Herzblut. Wie lang es wohl noch warm war?

Sie fror.

Sie versuchte an ein schönes Ereignis zu denken. Sie legte den Kopf schief und ihr Haar rutschte nach rechts. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen durchlebte sie den Ball, doch auch dieser hatte sich vollkommen verändert. Sie sah mit neuen Augen.

Bunte, herrlich zurechtgemachte Menschenmassen balzten zum Takt der Musik. Leuchtende Kleider in Gelb, Rosa und Weiß hoben sich vom eitlen Schwarz der Männer ab. Es glich einem Maskenball. Jeder unter dem Deckmantel seiner selbst. Jeder allein mit seinen Geheimnissen, die Prüfung des Ichs und am Ende war Überleben oder es wartete der Tod.

Seine feingeschnittenen Züge wurden vom Licht der schwebenden Kerzen betont, steigerten den blassen Teint in matt scheinendes Weiß. War das Wirklichkeit? Die Person vor ihr schien nur von fremder Hand belebt. Die Helligkeit in seinen Augen nur magisch erzeugt. Das Lächeln seiner Lippen nur künstlich aufgesetzt. War das richtig?

Die Freude gebar sich durch Lachen, durch Singen und Tanzen. Einige klatschten zu den Klängen der Schwestern des Schicksals, wieder andere genossen stumm den Anblick. Dudelsack traf Cello und beide erzeugten eine obszöne Musik, die unterstrichen vom zerfledderten Aussehen im starken Kontrast ihrer Zuhörer stand.

Alle Schritte waren Hundert mal zuvor getan, alle Bewegungen seit frühster Kindheit erzwungen. Ein vorgeschriebener Ablauf, um den Frohsinn zu imitieren, um das Gesicht zu waren.

Eine Drehung bauschte ihr das Haar. Einige Strähnen zogen dunkle Linien durch ihr Gesicht. Seine zarte Hand erhob sich und strich diese wieder hinter ihre Ohren. Wie viel war gespielt? Wie viel war schon gespielt worden? Anerzogen, in die Wiege gelegt? Er hatte die Pflichten eines Malfoys und sie, ja, sie hatte die Pflichten einer Parkinson.

Du bist unwürdig, unwürdig, unwürdig.

Ja, sie war es.

Wer war daran Schuld?

Dass ihr Vater trotz seiner Manie nach Reinblütigkeit kein Auge dafür hatte, dass sie mit Draco ihre Zukunft plante?

Dass ihre Familie sich nicht dafür entschied Todesser zu werden und somit eine feste Seite wählten? So standen sie zwischen dem Lord und seinen Feinden.

Dass Draco sich verstecken musste? Dass er geweint hatte? Dass er Gefahr lief getötet zu werden?

Wer hatte das alles verursacht?

Der Saal war zum Bersten voll. Um den Tischen saßen aufgeregte Massen, halb panisch, halb erwartend. Was würde jetzt kommen?

Alle hatten sich zur letzten Stunde versammelt, sahen einem Umbruch entgegen. Doch sie saß in stummer Erkenntnis. Entweder er oder der Lord. Wer würde gewinnen?

Um wen drehte sich alles? Wer versagte ihr ihr Glück?

Die Stimme des Lords ertönte, füllte den Saal, das Schloss, den verbotenen Wald mühelos mit klaren Worten. Entweder oder. Eine Chance. Vielleicht die Letzte.

Und er betrat den Saal. Harry Potter. Dieser verfluchte Harry Potter, der Dracos Freundschaftsangebot abgelehnt hatte. Bestimmt wäre dann alles anders gekommen. Dieser Potter, der Draco verletzt hatte. Schlimme Wunden waren es gewesen.

Um diesen Potter drehte sich alles, der Junge, der überlebte, und dabei ganz andere Leben zerstörte.

Die ganze Verzweiflung, die sich in Pansy angesammelt hatte, zog sich zusammen zu einem Knoten, der in der Brust schmerzte, der raus gelassen werden wollte. Von Hass angeschürt, öffnete sie den Mund und sagte das für sie einzig Richtige:

LIEFERT IHN AUS!


End file.
